


Flirting in the Bar

by Agentzorel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bar, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Guardian Angel, SuperCorp, savior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentzorel/pseuds/Agentzorel
Summary: Based on the prompt 'I'm pretending to be your BFF because you looked very uncomfortable with that person from the bar hitting on you.'-Or the one where some guy is hitting on Kara in the bar and Lena comes to her rescue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This may very well be my favorite Supercorp fic I've written! Hope you enjoy!

I have had a very rough day. Don't get me wrong I love being Supergirl, but it seems like all the bad guys thought today would be a good day to rob a bank or etc. So I decided to go to a bar. Not the alien bar. I didn't want to deal with the fact my sister might be there. I love her, but I just want to be alone… at a bar, yeah I know ironic. So I entered the bar, sat down on a barstool, and asked for the strongest thing they had. Knowing full well it wouldn't affect me in the slightest. Before I had left my apartment, I decided I wanted to seem like an average bar goer, so I had put on a dress that was probably a little too revealing for my own good. I had started on my third drink when a relatively handsome guy walked over to the bar.

He pointed to me and said, "I'll have what she's having."

The bartender leaned on the counter and said, "What she's drinking is really strong."

The guy looked at me and I could feel my skin crawling.

"Well," he scoffed, "If she can drink three and seem unaffected, I think I can have one."

The bartender answered, "Suit it yourself buddy."

He gave the guy the drink and walked away to help other customers. The guy took the seat right next to me and started talking.

"So, gorgeous, what's a beauty like you doing alone?"

"I didn't feel like being around people."

I didn't like the vibe I was getting from this guy, so i tried to give him a subtle hint to fuck off.

"And yet, you came to a bar. With what you're wearing that seems like a cry for attention to me."

His gaze lingered on my chest for way longer than I would like. I was starting to get very uncomfortable, very fast.

"You seem to be able to hold your liquor really well. I wonder how many drinks we could give you until you're drunk? And once you're drunk how 'bout we go in those bathrooms."

The guy, whoever he was, put his hand on my leg. I've never been as disgusted as I am right now. The dude kept saying stuff like this and I was about to make an excuse to leave or at least break his arm, when I swear my guardian angel appeared.

"Marley! Hey girl, it's been a while!"

My savior was a girl most likely in her late 20s with raven black hair and green eyes. The woman must have seen my confused expression because she came forward to give my a hug and whispered in my ear.

"Play along. You looked really uncomfortable with this guy." I smiled when she pulled back.

I then turn to the guy and say, "I'm sorry what was your name?"

"Mike." he answered.

"Well, Mike." I gestured to the woman and continued, "This is Morgan. She was my old college roommate."

"How have you been?" 'Morgan' asked me.

"I've missed you." I replied with a suggestive wink. I don't know why, but it just seemed like a good idea at the time.

'Morgan leaned down and whispered something in Mike's ear. His eyes went wide and he scrambled off the stool and ran. 'Morgan' took his stool, ordered a drink, then turned to face me.

"Lena." She stuck out her hand, so I stuck mine out too and said, "Kara." We shook hands and laughed.

"Thank you for that." I said and then took a sip of my drink.

"No problem. You looked very uncomfortable and us women have to stick together." She smiled and I noticed how nice it was.

"So what was he saying?" Lena asked sounding genuinely curious.

"Just the generic bar talk. He wanted to get me drunk and have sex."

"That's awful." She responded. "Why are guys such jerks?"

"The world may never know." I said in a joking tone.

"So Kara, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a reporter for Catco Worldwide Media."

"Not a publication known for their hard-hitting journalism."

I smiled. "No. Not exactly. But I love the atmosphere and having the opportunity to interview badass women."

"Fair enough." She smiled.

That smile seemed to fall when I asked, "And what exactly do you do for a living?"

"Well if you must know i'm the CEO of L-Corp."

Lena's face looked like she was about to endure emotional abuse. I can see why she would considering she is Lena Luthor. If only she could see the irony in unknowingly befriending a super.

"L-Corp." I said, "As in Lex Luthor."

"Yes." she said.

I felt so bad about the fact that she looked like her favorite dog just got kicked.

"I guess i'll be leaving now." She said and hopped off the stool.

I reacted with my super speed and put my hand on her shoulder. She seemed surprised that my hand was on her.

"Why?" I asked cocking my head to the side and giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Once most people know who I am they don't want to associate with me."

"Well screw them, I'm not most people."

I gave her my best sunny Danvers smile and patted the stool.

"Okay than."

The way she smiled at me made my whole day.

"So you're okay with the whole Luthor thing?" 

"I believe in judging people based off their own merits and not off of gossip. And based off what you did for me, you're pretty okay in my book."

She seemed so happy I couldn't take it, so I cracked a smile. I looked at her closer and Lena actually looked on the verge of tears.

"Thank you Kara." she said sniffling. 

"Woah, Luthor, we need to at least get you a little more drunk before you're allowed to cry on me."

She laughed and it sounded like an angel.

"Hand me your phone." She said.

"Why?"

"So we can work towards the possibility of me crying on you."

I laughed and gave her my phone.

"Okay, but you have to give me your phone too."

So we put our number into each others phones. We sat and talked for a while then we both got up and started to leave the bar. Once we got outside and she was getting in her car, I decided to ask her a question.

"Wait, what did you say to Mike that got him to leave?"

She chuckled and then, "I told him we used to be lovers."

She gave me a suggestive wink, got in her car and drove away. I stood there stunned for a second before I busted out laughing and flew home.

**Author's Note:**

> So I couldn't help but imagine Mon El as the guy in the bar. I think I might actually make this a series if you guys like it enough. So let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!  
> Instagram - @agent.zor.el  
> Twitter - @agentzorel_


End file.
